1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Susceptance-Mode Inductor in which the storage or use of a galvanic pile allows, with the construction of an infinite order resonance cavity, to cause the charge of the power storage set or power storage section to advantageously provide the effects of fast charge speed, low temperature and energy multiplication, or the extreme discharging effect in the course of discharging; in particular, to an inductor with infinite order resonance cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technical field of fuel cell, such as a conventional zinc fuel power generator device as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, it may comprise an electric power generator 10, a charger 20 and a set of accumulators 30; the electric power generator 10 includes a reaction chamber 11 on which a carbon rod 12 and a zinc fuel rod 13 are inserted, using electrolyte and graphite as the conductive interface 110 and introducing the oxygen to form oxidation in order to generate electric power. It charges the input end acting as a load 40 to the set of accumulators 30 via the charger 20, and since the electrolyte and graphite are applied as the conductive interface 110 in the reaction chamber 11 of the electric power generator 10, only one single conductive path exists and it creates the “cell” rather than the “battery”. In charging the accumulators 30 through the charger 20, to conform to the maximum power transfer theorem (MPTT) of the equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 3, it can be seen from FIG. 2 that the charger 20 is formed by a charge circuit consisting of an inductor L connected in parallel with a transistor Q along with several capacitors C, and uses a controller 21 to control the transistor Q so as to charge the accumulators 30 in a current charge fashion. Therefore, drawbacks like poor reaction efficiency, reduced electric power storage amount (only half of the maximum value), low charge speed, high charge temperature and incapability of quick discharge in the accumulators 30 (possibly damaging the cell due to high temperature) may occur, and charge and discharge actions are not possible to be performed simultaneously (since there exists only one available path). Such technical issues need to be effectively solved; otherwise, the application of fuel cell will be restricted. The solution to the existence of one single conductive path over the conductive interface 110 of the reaction chamber 11 in the electric power generator 10 involves in the application of dielectric material as the interface, wherein the dielectric factor is the electron, the movement of electrons can be used as the electron flow which is equivalent to general conductors, and infinite sets of paths in the electron flow may exist. In accordance with the infinite order resonance cavity technology disclosed by the present inventors, it is possible to undergo the dynamic resistance matching and infer to the creation of the infinite order resonance cavity, thereby eliminating the issue of system duality and facilitating non-linear dynamic system stabilization, and completely resolving dynamic power factor adjustment, dynamically adaptive damping as well as adaptive full-pass filter; with the infinite order resonance cavity according to the present invention, the passing-by electron flow is allowed to oscillate and generate the damping effect so as to create radio frequency (RF) power with multiple short-circuit electron withdrawals thereby performing charge actions in a voltage charging approach so as to store the electric power in the accumulators as the input end of the load. In this way, the disadvantages in conventional power use/charge processes can be avoided. However, after long-termed tests, currently available accumulator devices or power storage devices or elements can not provide satisfactory results in direct use; for example, although super capacitors have matched various requirements, its short-circuit phenomena in power storage (transient current short-circuit, rectifier circuit damage etc.) are still the technical bottlenecks needed to be overcome. The critical point lies in that the accumulator needs to be capable of performing positive and negative works, and the super capacitor is generated by the polarization of the capacitance after dielectric effect, as below:
      Xc    =          1              2        ⁢        π        ⁢                                  ⁢        fc              ,wherein the frequency f becomes infinite (∞) by polarization after the dielectric effect, and in resonant term XC=0, and as long as the capacitance C is not equal to zero (existence of physical capacitance) it indicates the equivalent capacitance of the super capacitor, as shown in FIG. 4. Consequently, in order to form the intended resonance by making the internal resistance of the galvanic pile become zero in the course of charge, it is indeed required to search for further innovative technical solutions.